TLOS Dusk of Dragons
by Kineticon
Summary: The fourth installment in the quadrology and if you want to know about it read it.
1. The New Time

Malefor: -You can not destroy me. I am eternal! Huh, what is this? Noooooooo!

Cynder: Spyro, I'm sorry, I am so sorry.

Spyro: Don't worry about it.

Cynder: So is this it?

Spyro: No, I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to.

Cynder: Then I am with you._________I love you._________ Whoosh, Spyro put the world back together.

"Hey look", Sparx said pointing to a dragon constellation in the sky.

(While at the White Isle) The Old Chronicler: Be welcome friend. Each dark time a worthy dragon has chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my job for many millennium.

Ignitus: And what of Spyro? Is he…

The Old Chronicler: Hmmmm… That is the question eh? Well I tried my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro. Then The Old Chronicler glowed and then formed around Ignitus, forming the new chronicler.

The New Chronicler: Well young dragon, where might you be?

(The Sky) Spyro: Come Cynder, there is someone I would like you to meet.

Cynder: Who?

Spyro: He is a human. His name is Matthew; I met him on Scabb's ship.

Cynder: Well where is he?

Spyro: Just down here. Spyro flew in through a waterfall. Here he is, in that house of titanium metal.

Matthew: Hi, you must be Cynder. Oh, hi Spyro.

Spyro: He is the master of kinesis' and can heal himself and has claws and a skeletal system of which are made of pure Adamatium.

Matthew: Yes. I am also stronger than both of you combined.

Cynder: No you're not.

Matthew: Yes I am.

Cynder: No you're not.

Matthew: ENOUGH! I am and I can prove it.

Cynder: You're on!

Matthew: Give me your best shot Cynder. Cynder blasted poison at me. I dodged it and then countered it. Spyro then charged ferociously at me, and then turned it into a comet dash. I was immune to the fire and then I grappled his horns and then threw him.

Spyro: Ahhhh!!!

Cynder: WIND FURY!!!! Cynder unleashed the ultimate cyclone, twister, and whirlwind fury. Only Spyro was affected by it.

Matthew: Well taste my own personal fury. DARK PURPLE FURY!!!!!!! I blasted a beam of dark purple light out of my mouth which knocked out Cynder. LIGHT LASER!!! A laser beamed out of my mouth and knocked out Spyro. Soon they regained consciousness. I believe I am better.

Cynder: I guess you're right.

Matthew: Duh!

Spyro: Well Matthew ain't there something you wanted to give us.

Matthew: Oh, yeah. Here Spyro. I stuck a mini-patch of hi-tech machinery on him then Cynder.

Cynder: What does it do?

Yeah Matthew, what does it do?

Matthew: It increases your magic and melee attacks.

Spyro: Cool!

Cynder: Sweet!

Matthew: Spyro, we have to get to Warfang.

Spyro: Wait Matth…

Matthew: Now!

Spyro: Why do we have to go exactly at this moment?

Matthew: I have got to talk to elders about something.

Cynder: Everyone ready?

Spyro: Let's fly! I then hopped on to Spyro.

_Well I wonder if anything awaits them at Warfang. I love my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write the second chapter really soon, also check out my other incredible stories and I hope read them and please R&R. See ya'._


	2. Warfang

Spyro: We're almost there!

Cynder: I wonder why we have to go there so soon.

Spyro: Well I don't know.

Matthew: I already told you it's urgent.

Spyro: Jeez. We _eventually made it there. Then I put a chip (not a potato chip ya' stupid) _

_On the floor and it turned into a motorcycle._

Matthew: Let's go! _We rode through the corridors for 11 minutes and 46 seconds until we met Volteer._

Volteer: Well this borders on stupendous, amazing, extraordinary in…

Matthew: Volteer, Enough! I must talk with you and the others at once.

Volteer: Well they're all on different side of the city. The moles guard the front Cyril guards the west sector, Terrador guards the east sector, and I guard the heart of the city and power the machinery as a battery.

Matthew: Well let us seek them out. _We looked for 7 hours and finally founded each of them and the mole counsel. We met at the heart of the city._

Terrador: Okay, what is this about Matthew?

Cyril: My thought is corresponding to his sentence.

Volteer: Mine as well.

Matthew: I believe this is odd, but there is a crossover portal to a dimensional world similar to this one. It consists of magic from an ancient language unlike our magic from the ancestors. It is called _**ALAGAESIA**_**. **It consists of dragons, and dragon riders.

Terrador: That's outrageous; no one is permitted to ride me!

Matthew: Heck, a dragon egg won't hatch unless it finds a rider. An evil king called written in an ancient writing called ****.

Spyro: Hey it's Sparx!

Sparx: Spyro!

Spyro: Oh it's good to see you.

Sparx: Yeah, I see you brought Matthew along with you.

Spyro: Yeah, I…

Matthew: Spyro! Help me look through these books.

Spyro: Fine. Hey, isn't this the book?

Matthew: Yeah! Good job Spyro. Let us look through this book together.

Galba torix

Galbatorix-


	3. The Dragon Rider

Well I finally got this chapter done and it took short work. Well Spyro and Matthew discovered the ancient writing said "Galbatorix" and everyone was baffled after them reading it.

Spyro: Well what now. Suddenly a black vortex appeared in front of the main gate. It then spat out a rather large dragon the size of Terrador.

Eragon: Woooooow, watch where you're flying Sapphir… Where are we?

Sapphira: I think we're somewhere in a different realm, maybe dimension. Eragon and Sapphira landed near Volteer but she wasn't stiff like the dragon elders. Well does anyone know where we are? We were just flying over Carvahall when we were sucked into a vortex and ended up here.

Terrador: You're in the dragon realms, dimension 12.

Eragon: Well I guess we are from dimension 11.

Sapphira: Yeeeeaaaaahh, do you know how we can get back.

Matthew: Hmmmmmm, it's a good thing I measured that wormhole's velocity, speed, and vibration. Now I will stay here to make a wormhole back to there dimension. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, why don't you all escort them around Warfang while I'm busy. Later that day as Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were showing Eragon and Sapphira around the outer-rim of the city a fireball slammed into a nearby wall.

Eragon: What's happening?

Spyro: I don't know. Let's go alert the elders.

Cynder: Fast!

Sapphira: More fireballs!

Sparx: Oh no, I'm fireball and tolerant.

Spyro: Let's move, quickly! They flew up to the heart of the city to see that the elders had already gotten all there dragon armor on.

Terrador: Let's move out!

Well they just got a visit from another dimension, but now they got a gift to go with it. We'll soon see all the action in chapter 4, coming soon.


End file.
